


Deceptibop

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, asmr two giant robots dance, implied anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: While Starscream and Soundwave wait for the plan of brainwashing humans using music to work, both have a rather unique idea.By current Decepticon standards, anyways.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Movies





	Deceptibop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode Autobop, but ummm I haven't seen it in a bit so if any info is incorrect pretend its au lol
> 
> Also, for ppl who have a hard time telling if something has sarcasm or not, a "*" is right by sarcasm.

This plan was horrendously stupid. Idiotic. It made no sense, felt like a waste of energon, and in general made him question Megatron's thought process. 

And it was great. Not the plan, no, despite him following anyway. The experience. Soundwave hadn't ever really listened to Earth music closely before. It was so different, so chaotic, and he knew he shouldn't be latching onto Earth but... Well, it was hard to resist liking a good song when he heard one.

It was hard to get used to it at first, the lack of order, the strange new sounds and lack of old ones, the oddly short length... And yet, all these made it so strangely charming. As the song blasted over the speakers in the nightclub, it took a lot in him to not start dancing along. He probably would have quite awhile ago but...

Starscream was there with him. Starscream truly despised Earth, most decepticons did. This made it so it wasn't unexpected, but he still felt a weird wave of disappointment. Who it was aimed at, he wasn't sure. 

"Hmph." Starscream had an expression on his face that looked familiar to when Rumble and Frenzy were told to stop arguing with eachother over something stupid, "We set up the music, and now what? Do nothing and wait on the chance the Autobots even notice?!" His arms were crossed across his chest, bumping just slightly into the cockpit cover on it. 

Soundwave could predict the next seven words easily, "If I were leader of the Decepticons-" He uncrossed his arms and, rather dramatically, and put his left hand on his chest, "We wouldn't be in this mess! But now we have to sit here being bored..." Starscream's face lit up, "Our so called 'Strong Leader' is running out of ideas, isn't he!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Soundwave humored him anyways, "Soundwave: Wonders as well." 

Then again, he probably should've known better than to fuel the jet's ego. It was radiating off of him at this point.

"Yes, a world where we don't have to make stupid organic nightclubs!" Soundwave just nodded along. Starscream would get them all killed if he was leader for more than ten cycles. But it was somewhat endearing, hearing him rant. He also had to admit it really did feel like Megatron was out of ideas. They were safe to rant here, to say what they wanted. Soundwave was the spy, he could simply not report it. He hadn't exactly been told to report anything Starscream says, so it technically wasn't breaking the rules. 

It was like a strange moment of peace, almost. Were they brainwashing organics for the sake of war? Absolutely. But there was no Autobots right now, they were just waiting, and who knew how long that would be? Maybe he was willing to be risky because the music was putting him in a good mood. For now it was just, well, them. Starscream wasn't the best company he had hoped for. His voice was as terrible as his attitude sometimes. But... It was best he tried to at least get along with him this time. And Starscream was far from being the worst Decepticon there is. Even then, it was all somewhat endearing, even.

His thoughts were interrupted by Starscream's before-mentioned voice, "Do you have any ideas on what to do? Watching the humans dance is boring." Soundwave moved his head toward the source of the voice, and immediately noticed something.

Starscream was tapping his foot to the beat of the music. It was subtle, but it was there. It was clear what Starscream actually wanted to do. The issue was more if Starscream would accept it. Soundwave steeled himself.

"Megatron: Not here." He paused, then continued as he realized Starscream would take it another way, "We will not be punished for what is unordinary." 

"Unordinary?" 

"Dance." 

"You want me to _dance?_ " The jet before him tilted his head in confusion as his mouth became a small dot.

"...Affirmative?" That wasn't exactly what he was going for, but it was close enough. 

Starscream pointed at him, "You expect me to believe you? That's easy to gain blackmail material." He had a point. Even if the cassette player only used blackmail against Autobots. 

"Soundwave: Wants to dance as well. Dancing together: Impossible to use for blackmail without endangering self." The Seeker's optics widened like Soundwave had just spat on the Matrix itself.

"You want to _dance_ **_together?_** " He sounded incredulous, like the mere idea was as far away as the Golden Age's beginning. Soundwave didn't blame him, truly. Having admitted it outloud made it sound... Silly, even. 

"Affirmative." He nodded. Starscream's possible hobby of acting was revealed when he tapped his chin in exaggerated thought, scrunching his face up in faux thinking when Soundwave knew the answer would be n- 

"Sure." 

Unicron and Primus were pointing and laughing at him, arms wrapped around each other as their laughter boomed from the after spark and they talked about how stupid he was, he swore he could _feel_ it happening. 

Starscream rose to his feet, his thrusters making small "clack"-ing noises as he did so, and offered his hand toward the communications officer before him. Every part of the expressions he had his body convey showed amusement and intention of some kind. 

"Well? Come on, before I change my mind." He was smirking, and that was when Soundwave realized he had been almost frozen in surprise, sitting there stupidly. Starscream accepting shouldn't have confused him, not at all. It was just someone saying yes to doing something that was odd at most. 

Soundwave was _not*_ nervous. He took the hand of the Seeker before him as he rose to dance, and ignored the slight feeling of comfort he gained from it. 

Starscream was from Vos. This was information that was well known by anyone there is. So, the normal conclusion would be to expect root-mode cultural Vosian dance. The slow yet deliberate movements that were sharp, dance that Soundwave had no patience to try himself for the most part. It probably did not help that some Decepticons, who still remembered his past work, compared his dancing to that of what was called by Earth organics as "breakdancing". (And if he was to be more honest, he simply didn't know any cultural dance.)

Starscream, however, was also someone who you could feel spite radiate off of. And apparently, this was one of these moments in which it was beyond active. Instead of the slow, deliberate movements he had expected, something else was made obvious to Soundwave instead. 

Starscream danced like a Primus-be-damned _lunatic_. And not only that, but he made said dancing look good and beyond that. It was pleasing to the optic, erratic movements without pattern that still manage to look fluid. It also, somehow, managed to actually fit with Soundwave's style of dance to a degree. The fast movements of both intertwining and mixing, following the odd beat of the song.

Sometimes, their hands would touch. Grasping for eachother lightly and sparingly at first, only as the longer they danced the more rough and commonly it happened. No, not aggressive at all, just simply... Closer. More intimate. Something Soundwave was not exactly used to, and judging by the very slight flinching from Starscream the first few times, Starscream shared that sentiment. 

And soon enough without realizing, both leaned towards the other, their faces only inches apart. One hand in Starscream's, other on the SIC's lower arm. He also felt his upper arm being grabbed by an all too familiar blue arm in a firm yet gentle grip, ready to slip away at a moments notice should the dance require it. 

"You know, _Soundwave_ ," Starscream began, a new energy in his voice that Soundwave didn't recognize except as positive, "Perhaps... We should do this more often. Especially with your level of skill, don't you think? Not many can keep up, after all." He was smirking, though each word felt shockingly genuine. 

As Soundwave felt his masked face heat up just slightly, he realized he had a new problem. One he surprisingly did not entirely mind. 

"Soundwave: Agrees." 


End file.
